Burke's Return
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Sequel to Owen's First Day. What happenes when Dr Burke returns once more to Seattle Grace Mery West Hospital


**Burke's Return**

**One Shot**

**This is the sequel to Owen's First Day.**

It had been a couple of years since Owen's first day and Seattle Grace now Seattle Grace Mercy West. And a lot had changed he was now Chief of Surgery as well as Head of Trauma. But now Cristina was his wife and an attending do her cardio fellowship at Seattle. There was the problem of not having a Head of Cardio but as soon as Cristina had finished her fellowship the job was hers. But for now if there was case Cristina couldn't do not that there was or she had another surgery planned when someone needed a cardio surgery urgently they had to call someone in. Dr Dixon regularly came in to do surgeries. But this time she wasn't and Owen now had to tell Cristina that her ex fiancée Dr Preston Burke was coming back to Seattle Grace.

He decided it would be better to tell her at home. Unfortunately with different shifts and him or her being asleep or on, on call when the other came home. He didn't get to tell her until the day before Burke's Return.

"Cristina Preston Burke is coming back to Seattle Grace tomorrow for a consult and surgery on our VIP patient he's been requested," stammered Owen nervously

"Owen I'm your wife and I really don't care about him anymore. He left me at the altar. I have no feelings for him I couldn't care less if he came back as long as I'm on your service," said Cristina "Even if he requests me," she added

"Done," said Owen with a smile

Today was the day. Burke was returning to Seattle Grace. And Cristina was nervous, why was she nervous. She had told Owen last night that Burke's return wouldn't affect and yet it was. Meredith was at her side as was George and she was on Owen's service all week. She needed to get down to the ER.

But before she could someone stepped out of the evaluator and that someone was Preston Burke.

But suddenly Owen was there flanking her side and with place of his hand on her back she felt calm.

"Please tell me I'm needed in the pit," murmured Cristina as Burke approached them.

"You need to get this over with," said Owen

"Owen please," whispered Cristina

"Fine go down to the pit and run it till I get down there," said Owen turning to greet Preston as Cristina slipped past them and headed down to the chaos.

It was half an hour later before Owen got down to the pit and Cristina was running things smoothly. Expect for the fact there was nothing to run because there was no traumas.

"Hey you ok?" asked Owen  
"Yeah," smiled Cristina "How did your meet and greet go?" asked Cristina

"Ok he asked about you and I said you were on trauma all week," said Owen

"How'd he take that?" asked Cristina

"He said couldn't you be switched for one week but I gave him O'Malley and they seemed to get on quite well," said Owen

"Yeah they did. George lived with me and Burke once until I walked around the apartment naked," mused Cristina

"How come you never walk around the house naked?" asked Owen as his pager went off.

"Why do I have a feeling this man is going to be a pain in my side?" asked Owen  
"Because he is I'm going to go and get some chocolate," said Cristina

But as she followed Owen something made her pause, something inside her it was like a tugging sensation and it made her feel sick. So instead of following after her husband she veered left and into the bathroom to bring up breakfast.

But after being sick twice she felt mine she knew what is was, she had that gut instinct she was pregnant. She needed to find Meredith.

She remembered that Meredith was on Derek's service today, so she headed off to the Neuro wing in hope of finding her person.

"I need you to do me a blood test," said Cristina

"Hello to you to," said Meredith

"Hello Cristina," greeted Derek as he came up behind his wife

"I need to borrow Meredith for a minute it's a person thing," said Cristina

"She's all yours," said Derek

Once in a exam room Meredith turns to Cristina.

"What's up?" asked Meredith

"I've been sick twice and then felt fine afterwards," replied Cristina

"You think your?" asked Meredith

"Yes," said Cristina

"Right then," said Meredith as she took Cristina's labs

"I'll label it Jane Doe and I'll come and find you when I get the results," said Meredith

Just both their pagers went off and they headed down to the pit for the 911 trauma.

Meredith and Cristina were arm deep in trauma's when Meredith got paged out the blood results and she shoot off as quickly as she could to get them. When she came back Cristina was in surgery with Owen, she would have to wait to hear her future.

In the OR the guy on the table goes into v-fib and that is when Owen and Cristina realizes that there patient may have a problem with his heart.  
"Page cardio," orders Owen  
"We don't have a cardio," said Cristina

"Well we'll have to have Burke then," said Owen "I know you don't want to work with him unless you have to put now you're going to have to," he added

"I'm going to be sick," said Cristina

Owen looks up momentarily to see Cristina has gone pale.

"Someone page a resident for me and get Dr Hunt out of here," ordered Owen

"And page Meredith Grey to where Yang goes," he added

"I thought she was Hunt now," said the anaesthesiologist

"She is Dr Warren but if I asked them to page Grey to Hunt then she would get paged to me," said Owen

Burke comes in at the end of this sentence and gets to work on saving the guy on the table. Elsewhere Meredith goes to find Cristina.

"What's it say?" asked Cristina

Meredith passes her the test results.

"Mere just tell me," sighed Cristina

Meredith nodded.

"I actually don't know how I feel about this. I know Owen wants kids. I never did but knowing it's his kid. It makes it different," said Cristina

"He healed you Cristina," smiled Meredith

"I should get back in surgery," said Cristina

"Surgery's finished," said a voice

Meredith and Cristina turned to see Owen.

"Is the patient ok?" asked Cristina

"Yeah he's stable, he'll recover," said Owen

"Do you need me back in the pit?" asked Cristina

"Can you do some post ops?" asked Owen

Cristina nodded before her stomach lurched again and she ran back into the bathroom.

"Is she ok?" asked Owen

"Yeah I've gotta get back to neuro," said Meredith taking her leave knowing the couple needed the alone time to talk.

Owen leaned against the wall opposite the bathroom and waited for his wife to appear which she did 10 minutes later.

"Are you ok?" asked Owen

Cristina nodded her face pale. Owen drew her to him.

"Go and lie down I'll page you if I desperately need you," he murmured in her hair.

Reluctantly Cristina headed towards the nearest on call room knowing Owen wouldn't back down and wouldn't page her until it was time to go home.

An hour later Burke came Owen's office with a request.

"Can I please have Dr Yang on my team I need the best," said Burke

"Dr Hunt isn't well she's resting," answered Owen

"I said Dr Yang not Dr Hunt. Dr Hunt is you," said Burke

"Dr Yang is Dr Hunt as well she's married me," said Owen as he looked over his paperwork.

"I see," said Burke

Before they can say anymore there's a knock on the door.

"Come in," calls Owen

Cristina enters the room.

"Cristina how are you feeling?" asked Owen

"Better thank you Dr Hunt," said Cristina when she noticed Burke in the room

"He knows," said Owen

"Oh," said Cristina

"Would there ever of be another chance for us?" asked Burke

"You broke me and Owen healed me," responded Cristina "Now if you don't mind Dr Burke I have a personal matter to discuss with Owen privately," she added

"Of course congratulations," said Burke leaving the room shutting the door behind him.

"What personal matter do you have to discuss with me?" asked Owen

"I have something to tell you," said Cristina sitting on the couch

Owen goes over and sits down next to her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Owen

"Quite the contrary," smiled Cristina "I'm pregnant," she smiled

"Pregnant?" asked Owen

"Yeah," said Cristina her smile faltering

"Thank you," whispers Owen pulling her into a hug "Thank you so much," he whispers

"A family," whispers Cristina

The peaceful loving moment is broken by their pagers beeping 911.

"You well enough to work?" asked Owen

"Yeah," nodded Cristina

"I take it Meredith knows?" asked Owen as they headed down to the ER.  
"She did my blood test for me," confirmed Cristina

They worked tirelessly into the early hours of the morning side by side before heading home to rest in their little quiet haven. Well quite for the next 7 months or so before their little one enter the world. They had faced a hard and happy day. Burke had returned and they had both got though it. They had received the news that they had created a little life. As they slept their dreams filled with the future, their hands linked over Cristina's stomach they had smiles on the faces.

7 months later Thomas Reese Hunt came into the world a healthy 7oz baby. Mother was healthy, baby was healthy and they were all happy. A very happy family.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
